Renley Strong
Renley Strong is the son of Deny and Jortician Strong making him a member of House Strong, and one of the three House Strong leaders of the city of Harrenhall. Renley has two siblings in the form of Robert, and Stannis of which Robert is perhaps the most popular and powerful man in Harrenhall, while his other brother Stannis is perhaps the most intelligent general and it was his strategy that led to the massacre at the market during the Invasion of Harrenhall. Renley Strong was a weak willed child, and for this reason his cousin was deemed to be the one that would use the vast wealth of House Strong to precure a leadership position in the city of Harrenhall. In an effort to change this, Renley worked very hard on increasing his abilities in war. Renley knew that in the spotlight of Harrenhall he would be constantly critiqued and it would hurt his training, so he decided to head north and stay at one of the House Strong estates north of the city. Renley remained in the estate for years and worked on his strategies and he trained with his bow and sword, until he felt ready to make his presence once again known. With his preperation turning him into a skilled fighter he returned to Harrenhall a completely changed man from the young ten year old that had left the city. He was met with open arms by his older brother Robert, but with extreme hostility from his cousin Heer Strong who had basically taken over the life that Renley was going to have taken. Renley Strong would grow more important during the History Early History Renley Strong was the youngest of the four children of Deny, and Jortician Strong making the Renley Strong was a weak willed child, and for this reason his cousin was deemed to be the one that would use the vast wealth of House Strong to precure a leadership position in the city of Harrenhall. This really bothered Renley that his older brothers were going to get everything they wanted, and his cousin was being groomed to replace him. In an effort to change this, Renley worked very hard on increasing his abilities in war. Renley knew that in the spotlight of Harrenhall he would be constantly critiqued and it would hurt his training, so he decided to head north and stay at one of the House Strong estates north of the city. Renley remained in the estate for years and worked on his strategies and he trained with his bow and sword, until he felt ready to make his presence once again known. Return to Harrenhall With his preperation turning him into a skilled fighter he returned to Harrenhall a completely changed man from the young ten year old that had left the city. He was met with open arms by his older brother Robert, but with extreme hostility from his cousin Heer Strong who had basically taken over the life that Renley was going to have taken. Murder of Heer Strong Leadership of Harrenhall Siege of Harrenhall Main Article : Siege of Harrenhall As the forces of the Iron Islands moved alongside the forces of House Seaworth Victarion Greyjoy led the assault of these forces against the western section of Markets gate. His attack happened at the same time that the forces of Maric, and John Seaworth were massacred in their attack against the Opera House. As Victarion moved his forces forward he felt unease as he moved through the streets and closed in on the western market. This unease led him to stop the force, and have the forces that he led from his home on the islands to wait for the Harrenhall recruits to go first. As these raw recruits moved ahead of his personal force he was able to watch as the troops of Renley Strong caught them in a crossfire that in only a few minutes was able to effectivly trap the entire force. With his own force at risk now with the destruction of the raw recruits he took the strategy of slowly going through the streets as opposed to going through the street. In these house to house battles the numbers and close combat skill of the Iron Islands troops meant that they were in the advantage and were able to make their way to the market with less problems. As they reached the market both sides realized that the Blacksmith square was the primary goal as it would allow the side who held it to force the attack of the other. In this way Renly through much of his force into the battle of the Blacksmith square and with the constant fire of his archers on the Iron Islands troops as they attempted to cross the road to the square he was able to take control. With his chances of success getting slimmer and slimmer Victarion led his personal gaurd and much of the remaining troops he had in one last assault against the blacksmith while the rest of his force charge up the street at the archers first. The force attacking the archers was massacred but this delay allowed him to reach the blacksmith unharmed and a brutal close combat battle ensued where Victarion saw victory in his sights. As the forces of Renley were about to break ranks a force of reinforcements led by Gendry Strong arrived and the two combined forces were able to force the retreat of Victarion. Family Members Deny Strong - Father Jortician Strong - Mother Robert Strong - Brother Stannis Strong - Brother Relationships Category:Harrenhall Category:House Strong Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human